In the fabrication of integrated circuit (IC) devices (also referred to as semiconductor devices), many processes, steps, and techniques may be applied to form components and materials into the desired products. Some of these processes (e.g., chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), etc.) may be impacted by material grain size and the composition of surface layers. For example, in some IC devices low resistivity tungsten (W) films may be used as contact fill metals for various features and nodes. Creation of these films may include overburdens (e.g., a growth of a portion of the film beyond/above the patterned feature of the layer, an excess of material above a feature, etc.). These overburdens may include large material grain sizes which, depending on the material composition, texture, and thickness, may contribute to an overall roughness of the film. Films with a high overall roughness may be challenging to process (e.g., CMP) and may lead to non-uniformity, inconsistent performance, pattern density dependency, etc. Conventional approaches of minimizing the impact of these overburdens and/or processing the IC layers (e.g., limiting film thickness) fail to meet all design requirements and are deficient in producing the desired result.